Hips Don't Lie
by hyesung79
Summary: Sasuke has a day off and he decides to check his email.. and finds a music video... with SAKURA in it? SasuSaku songfic
1. Hips don't lie

Hey Everyone I thought I would make a story fic. hehe well this is a Sasusaku story. I decided to use this song because my brother wouldn't stop listening to Shakira-Hips don't lie song for some reason. sweat drops umm yeah. Long story but I was reading some Sasusaku stories and I was inspired to write this hehe well I had this in my head for awhile so I wanted to type it before I forget it when exams come in so I hope you enjoy.

**Hips don't lie**

A top less, raven haired man was resting soundly on his huge super comfy bed. It's been a while since he had a day off ever since he became Anbu. Yup Sasuke Uchiha…aka the Heart throb in Kohona leaf, has become Anbu captain. And he has become much manlier over the years. He had become taller more muscular and dare I say it Sexy. Back to our story….

Onyx black eyes fluttered open as he sat up on his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He grunted as he got off of his bed and walked to his drawer as he got a back T-shirt. He slipped it on, no longer top less. (Fan girls-Aw man)

Sasuke had nothing to do today. He had a day off. Naruto is probably at the ramen bar filling his face with ramen with Hinata. His admirer. Sakura is probably at the hospital helping out. Yes team seven has become busy Anbus for quite a while and sadly they're all single. Naruto has become **Denser** then **Dense** if that was even possible,he still haven't noticed Hinata. Sakura is a different story since she has became an Medic-Anbu she is now learning from the Hokage, Tsuande.

Over the years Sakura has become more beautiful even though Sasuke won't admit it. She has become much curvier in the right places, she also grown out of her huge forehead making her much attractive. She also earned a small fan club…wait scratch that out. Being chased by **every **single **boy** in **Kohona** isn't a **small** fan club. Now you think about it... it doesn't sound like a fan club at all. It's more like…stalker club or something like that. But Naruto and Sasuke drove them away just simply glaring at them.

Sasuke won't still admit that he actually **LIKES** Sakura, after all...emotions are useless. Love, to be more exact. He doesn't have anytime for it or wants to have time for it. After all he still is after his brother. Ahhh yes even after all these years Sasuke still haven't forgotten about revenge even though he notched his "Avenging" anger a bit. Or else he would have been send to a mental hospital … but that's another story.

Sasuke sat on his computer chair and turn the screen on, on his computer. He had over 500,000 unread e-mails from his e-mail inbox.

"_Damn fan girls"_

Yup it's that time again…**Deleting every single** "Junk" Mail" in his inbox. Of course he would put the sender of the e-mail'sin hisjunk-mail folder, apparently the fan girls made more and more e-mail addresses to mail they're undying love to Sasuke. It was useless.

He was pretty use to this everyday, he started to delete the e-mail. After a couple of minutes he was down to five. Unfortunately his trash can folder was full and won't be deleting again until tomorrow.

_"Damn it"_

So Sasuke just decided to read the remaining e-mail. For fun…even though Sasuke Uchiha doesn't know the word through-ly.

One was from Naruto.

**Oi teme go with me to eat ramen! **

"…That was just pointless" Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke just moved to the next one. From Kakashi.

**You have received a discount coupon for Come Come paradise**

"Damn Pervert." Sasuke muttered.

The next one Sasuke didn't even bother to open. It scared… yes it SCARED the living hell out of him even though he was Anbu captain. It was from Orochimaru… apparently the e-mail address scared him enough for him to block it.

"I-want-to-fuck-sasukes-body-hard-sound-village.c.o.m"

Sasuke just shuddered.

The 4th mail was just a random advertisement for half off priced Kunai knifes.

The last mail was quite a mystery, from the e-mail address Sasuke was sure it wasn't from a fan girl or…Orochimaru so he clicked the Open link.

**Would you like to know what you desire? Would you want to know what you really need? Aren't you really confused about life...if it's a yes to any of these questions click the bottom link.**

Sasuke was curious. It said desire so he was really curious. So he just clicked the link as another window appeared. It was a video, Sasuke just needed to wait a few mins to load.

3

2

1

-Play-

Music played as Sasuke just gave a what-the-hell-look.

**Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting **

Shakira, Shakira

_"Shakira?"_ Sasuke thought.

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**

**  
Shakira, Shakira**

Just as Sasuke was about to exit out of the window, a young yellowish/black headed Latin woman came out in a silk dress…singing.

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

Sasuke just watched sleepily ...again. He rested his hand under his chin as he tapped his finger on his mouse. He just yawned and rubbed his eyes…. And stared back at the screen…apparently she was dancing to the song shaking her hips hard and trying to lust Sasuke. Unfortunately Sasuke didn't care at all... all he wanted was to know what his desires are.

**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie**

Sasuke just yawned again but when he was about to fall asleep he saw a flash of pink in the screen… wait... **Pink!**

**  
And I'm starting to feel its right  
all the attraction, the tension  
don't you see baby, this is perfection**

Sakura... yes SAKURA HARUNO was in the Musicvideo dancing just like the singer... wait... the singer... She was gone now it was all Sakura. Sakura had her long waist length hair flowing and her green eyes never leaving Sasuke's eyes.

Sakura was dressed in a shoulder length gray t-shirt and a black skirt. She was dressed normal but the thing Sasuke couldn't get his eyes off of was her eyes... it was lusting and her lips were pinkish cherry... it was tempting … he wanted to just kiss her... but if he did he would smack right into the computer screen looking like an idiot...so he controlled himself.

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing**

Sakura was dancing to the beat swaying, shaking her hips and such stuff. But Sasuke was now glaring at the screen he was wondering **why the hell was HIS Sakura** on this music video. Wait did he thought "**HIS**"?

Well back on subject, he just wanted to know why Sakura was on this music video dancing and swaying… lusting him…

**  
And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it**

Suddenly Sasuke didn't feel so mad anymore... he was bright red. Sakura was stripping herself! She took off her shirt showing he exposed stomach and a bra like top with white sparkle fabric over it so it looks like a veil. And she stripped off her skirt leaving on a REALLY short tie on fabric skirt. Then she started to dance to the song again smiling seducing Sasuke again.

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**

**  
Sakura, Sakura**

Wait Sakura? Did the song just say Sakura? Sasuke asked himself as his eyes popped out of his eye sockets from shock. And now she was singing!

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
**

For the next couple of minutes Sakura was dancing and swaying …basically seducing Sasuke to his limit that he has to hold down his "Manhood" from going berserk.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said panting/blushing hard. (Hahaha he's becoming horny XD)

**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto**

Then Sasuke started to notice something he was reading Sakura's lips as she was saying something to him... "Sasuke …Sasuke…come to me..." she said in a soft whisper.

Sasuke blushed more. Even though he was already red as a tomato.

**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection**

Yes! The music video was almost over and Sasuke can finally figure out what his desires are.

"**No fighting  
No fighting"**

Sakura sang seducing-ly to the last part as the video went dark.

"Okay now I can finally know my desires and blah blah blah without any disruptions." Sasuke said all calm as if nothing had happened .. he now scrolled down …

What he saw wasn'tthe answers he wanted to seeit was comments of the video… "What the!" Sasuke yelled.

There was one from Naruto! Shikamaru! And Neji!

**Oi Stupid director how come Hinata was in this video dancing and swaying and stuff! Im going to beat the Crap out of you if you forced her to do these stuff!**

**Naruto-**

…**Damn this is so troublesome how come Ino was in this video dancing like a hooker and stuff?**

**Shikamaru-**

…**YOU SON OF A ...how dare you have Ten-Ten Dance to this song and do all these things to seduce me! GOD DAMNIT!**

**Neji-**

"Wait..? Hinata...Ino... and Ten-Ten…? They were in the video to? I only saw Sakura?" Sasuke said to himself... and Neji cursing because he was seduced by Ten-Ten.. ...uhh yea back to the story

….

For once Sasuke was really lost and confused… _"What the hell is going on!"_ he thought..ashis thoughts traced back to Sakura's dancing form…

"Shit" he cursed as Sasuke went Redder then red…redder red! If possible.Then red liquid started to flow down his nose as he passed out. (hahah)

…**Couple of minutes later…**

Our blushing idiot character finally woke up and started to rub his head… "Oww..." he muttered. _"Was it all a dream?"_ he thought… observing the crimson red liquid on his computer desk... it was no dream… the great Sasuke has passed out from Sakura's seducing dancing.. "Damn it..." Sasuke said to himself for about the 50th time.

His grandfather clock strike 7 pm. 7… team 7… 7 tomatoes he ate yesterday…7mins he passed out because of Sakura… wait Sakura... 7pm was when she got off from work.

Sasuke grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes and left his house… and ran towards the hospital. Wanting to know answers.

"Bye everyone see you tomorrow" A young pink haired maiden bided to her nurse friends.

Sakura was walking out of the hospital but saw someone running towards the hospital… or... was it... her?

The person got closer and closer and closer until Sakura made out his face… Sasuke!

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?"

"…"

"And why is your do you have a bloody nose did you get hit!" Sakura asked worried.

Sasuke just blushed.

Sakura started to clean his bloody nose and healed it with her healing abilities. "Sakura"

"Hai Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked...

Onyx met Emerald...

Flashes of Sakura danicng went thogh Sasuke's head as he forgot why he came her in the first place.Suddenly Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pinned her to a tree.

Sakura was shocked and confused… "Sasuke…kun?" she asked as she struggled from his grip…

"Sakura… No fighting…. No fighting…" Sasuke whispered and he kissed her. Sucking on her bottom lip.begging for enterance.

Sakura was surprised but instantly closed her eyes and opened her mouth instantly ...kissing back..

Thus this was when things started to heat up...

/Far away/

"Boss what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh sending an e-mail."

"Uhh ..music video?"

"Yes...but its no ordinary video…"

"How so Itachi-san?"

"For once it's a hypnotizing video"

"Oh really! Wow never seen one before...Can I see…!" asked Itachi's Blue faced companion as he pushed off Itachi and started to watched the video.

As the music video started …. Instead of the yellowish/black haired singer…Shakira was replaced by a ...fish…. (HAHAH XDD)

Itachi just sweat dropped as he watched his side kick drool to a dancing… singing… err… fish….

"How weird…" Itachi muttered as he left the room.

Then a smirked appeared in his face.

"_Heh I wonder if Sasuke is having fun tonight!"_ Itachi thought mischievously.

**Fin**

Uhh so how was it? This was my first song fic... , so yeah please go easy ob me… eep... Well if you're confused Itachi hypnotized the video sending the video to Sasuke saying that it will show his desires... Of course Sasuke was dense so he still hasn't figured it out... He desires for Sakura… XDDD lol well please review and tell me how you thought of it...


	2. Bonus Chapter: Itachi

Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing! Hugs and Kisses! I had over 60 reviews and that was a huge number... well for me that is ... lol well a lot of you asked to make side stories about Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata so I decided to make them err… should I say plotting them out.. but right now im currently busy with exams so… yea… T.T –cries in the corner- Well June is coming up soon and so I will start to update more around June 14ish. so look for the extra stories!

Okay well this **BONUS** story, I had it in my head for quite a while. Ever since I read **Chidori vs Rasengan's **Review. so it's a BIG Humor well enjoy!

* * *

**What did Itachi see in the Music video?**

Our story once again begins as our weasel-fan boy… err I mean Itaichi Uchiha had nothing to do on a Friday night. Kisame went out for sushi along with the other Akatsuki members. Or you can say was rather "forced or dragged" by our one and only fish drooling blue… umm shark? Well back to the story.

Itachi sat comfortably in his lounge sofa-chair as he flipped the channels in his HUMONGO HUGE ENORMOUS T.V.

_Click_

"This is the 5:00 news…our latest report is…"

_Click_

"Peanut butter Jelly time Peanut butter Jelly time!"

_Click_

"Now coming to theatres…**recommended** by the one of the top ninjas **Hatake Kakashi**…. Awarded the most mouth watering movie… **COME-COME PARADISE THE MOVIE**!"

_Stares-Blinks_

_Click_

"De-De-De-De- De-De-De-De Can't touch this"

_Wide-eyes_

"Oh my god… that is….MY SONG!" Itachi yelled as he stood up quickly and danced, like the world was coming to an end.

He spinned, he turned and did the "Itachi-time". (Dance Itachi Dance! XD)

As time passed a bit. The song ended and as Itachi finished his "Ultimate Dance" he sat back down with a satisfied smirk on his face as he had his eyes closed, satisfied with his dancing. (XD)

He then glanced at the clock… **5:10**

"Damn I only wasted 10 mins watching T.V ...and dancing!" Itachi muttered, utterly bored out of his mind, and displeased with his umm…boredom. And may I add twitching.

Itachi grew **MORE** bored as he flipped some more channels until he came across "Super-sad-soap-operas".

"Oh MY GOD! I never seen this episode!" he squealed like a … girl? (This is scaring me too you know!)

----

As few MORE minutes passed we finally return back to the great powerful Itachi Uchiha who is blowing his nose with a tissue, and wiping his tears away. As his other free hand held… a BIG TUBE OF ICE CREAM? (O.o where'd he get that? Err anyways)

_Sniff-sniff_

"That …was…the…most….saddest…episode…ever!" he cried as he wiped his nose.

Glance

5:30 …

"Damn it!" Our little cry baby…cough-cough I mean Itachi cursed.

Since nothing was on T.V anymore Itachi clicked his T.V off and turned on his stereo.

"This is Kohona's hottest radio station and this coming up song is number one hottest song on the music chart: Shakira-Hips Don't Lie!"

As the song started, Itachi was on the computer in a flash like … lightning. He was so "encouraged" to make a music video using the song hips don't lie.

"I must make the super-duper-terrific music video ever!" he yelled…to himself. (Quite odd don't you think?)

Late around 6:30

After too many tries of creating a music video, Itachi just used the original music video of Shakira's Hips don't lie and put a jutsu on the video. Hypnotism.

"Wala! Finito!" he yelled throwing his arm in the air.

Since Itachi sweated like no end as he spended his whole time making this video he decided to take a quick cold shower.

--

Thus a few minutes later we see a top-less Itachi walking in the room looking for his underwear… hehe just kidding. Itachi was currently wearing black pants with boxers and had a towel draped over his head.(Fangirls- aww man)

And soon he remembers his little project. So to make the music video perfect, Itachi watched his jutsu-ed-music-video.

The music started….

**Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting**

The song began and Itachi saw as he presumed Shakira, who has brownish-yellow hair with a silk kind of dress singing.

**Shakira, Shakira **

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**

Sooner on he saw her sway her hips and dance something similar to a salsa.

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

More dancing and more singing. Itachi couldn't be more proud of his video till her saw something in the video that caught his eye… Shakira has disappeared and was replaced but a certain black raven head, with red eyes… oh wait not just any red eyes… it was sharingan!

Itachi just continued to smirked, and watch the video.

Soon that certain raven head was stripping off his cloths and was replaced with a bra-like top and a long cotton dress. And sooner on that person started to dance!

Itachi smiled as he watched the person dance and sway…

"So sexy" he muttered…

-

--

---

----

-----

Long black raven hair was shaken and swayed.

Wait long raven hair? Wasn't it **Sasuke?** Who else has raven hair but long….?

---

"**I'm so sexy**" Itachi said to himself as he watched himself dance and sway… seducing himself. (-sweat drops- Itachi loves himself a bit too much nee?)

As the music video ended Itachi applauded hiself as he decided to e-mail his little project to everyone in his mail box. Orochimaru, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and how can we forget Sasuke?

And as soon he finishes we suddenly hear a "Tehehe" from Itachi...heheh just kidding... we see Itachi giving a simple smirk as he finished his e-mailing:

Then suddenly Kisame barges in Itachi's room and asking

"Boss what are you doing?"

--

And so we discover that our little Weasel err I mean Itachi does crazy random stuff on a boring Friday night. And that he loves himself the most out of everyone… lol

Fin-

* * *

Hehe hope it wasn't to random… err if it is... blame me and my stupid idea's that popped out in my head at… 2 am. " well I hope you enjoyed it! Im sooo sorry Itachi is sooo OOC . hope no Itachi fans will kill me.. eeep... well at least you know what he does on "boring" Friday night... rigght? -sweat dropps- well hop you liked it... Review please

Btw I need help with the other extra stores (Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata's stories)

Well you see since I used hips don't lie for one of my fics I was thinking to use three different songs, I mean… reading three more stories with the same song might get boring so PLEASE help if you can since I cant decide what song to use… so please review your thoughts! Thanks bunches!


	3. Hips don't lie: Naruto & Bonus

Man I hate my life right now… WHY IS SUMMER VACATION SO BORING YET SO BUSY!... ((I meant about school)) Yeah I have summer reading to do and they gave me a huge list of books I can choose from… sometimes I wonder why not manga books? Or fan fictions? T.T this really sucks… well this chapter is Naruto's side of the story when he saw the video who we all praise Itachi for making lol well enjoy …oh by the way this chapter has a bonus chapter its Orochimaru's side of the story but its PURE humor because Orochimaru doesn't watch the video his henchman does.. xD well enjoy!

**Hips Don't Lie: What's better then ramen?**

As our story begins, we find a young blonde kyuubi boy…. I MEAN MAN! Training at the training grounds. His name was Naruto Uzamaki.

Naruto was running and throwing kunai knifes with explosive tags, at the targets hung up on the trees. Then 3 2 1 we hear **BOOM!**

As the hours were passing as we watch bored and very un-entertained at the blonde's training we suddenly hear a loud growl.

"Ehehe" Naruto laughed uneasily as he scratched his head. "Guess I had enough training for today" Naruto said out loud as he was picking up his weapons from training.

When he finished putting them in his pouch Naruto turned to the exit of the training grounds. "Now…time to go home and eat some of the delicious ramen!" Naruto cackled as we saw a spark in his eye.

Naruto is known as the number one lover of ramen, so we assume that he cooks the best ramen right? Well correct and incorrect. He does cook the best ramen from the dried noodle package we call "cup ramen" but when he is hungry and impatient well lets just say he has a bit of trouble making his precious ramen.

"Ramen-Ramen-Ramen!" We hear Naruto chanting as he ripped open the cup ramen top lid.

Naruto then ripped the powder sauce package open as he dumped it into his cup ramen. But no he was to impatient that we see him practically killing the powder sauce package.

"Grr! Open damn it!" Naruto yelled at the package as he was now ripping it with his mouth. But of course, it does rip open, but the powder ended up everywhere on the kitchen counter, but the ramen cup.

"No! My precious ramen powder soup! With out it my ramen has no life or meaning!" Naruto sobbed as he tried to gather the powder into his cup.

Then it was the hot water.

Naruto did remember to boil the water before the powder incident…which he cried over then rubbed his eyes. This burned his eyes because of the spiciness of the ramen powder. That was on his hands. Then he screamed and cried "**Holy Ramen**". Which we know there is no such thing as holy noodles.

But sooner on he found the sink to ease out his eyes burning from the spicy powder, after he bumped into some pans and dishes. Talk about Marco polo …but only in the kitchen with spicy noodle powder that got in your eye for crying, instead of the pool.

Well since Naruto's eye were now blood shot from the ramen powder and got watery now and then he accidentally poured the hot water onto his foot then he screamed "**Holy macaroni" **But of course there is no such thing as holy macaronis, then he was hopping on one foot still holding onto the tea kettle that was full of hot water.

Naruto quickly and carefully poured the water into his cup ramen then he closed the placing his chopsticks on the top.

Then Naruto stuck his leg onto the sink and poured cold water on his now red foot, from the hot water.

After he finished cooking his ramen, and finished cold watering his foot, and poking his red foot saying "ow" but kept on poking it as his skin turned red to white then red. Anyways... Naruto took his ramen cup to his computer desk as he decided the kitchen was not a safe place to eat from the "accidents".

Naruto turned on his computer and ate his noodles as he signed into his email account seeing if there was any mail for him. He happened to have three.

Naruto was now half way down with his ramen. And was sweating a little from the spicy soup.

His first e-mail was a coupon for free ramen, which he printed and placed carefully in his drawer.

The second one was from Sasuke, he wrote saying "Naruto…get a life… and when I mean life I mean really get a life…not ramen because ramen is no life…" Naruto just "Pfft-ed" and replied "Oi teme go with me to get ramen!"

The last one was an e-mail from an unknown. Since Naruto is always curious he clicked the open link. And it said:

**Would you like to know you desire? Would you want to know what you really want? Aren't you really confused about life...if it's a yes to any of these questions click the bottom link.**

"Pfft of course I know what I want or desire for! It's ramen!" Naruto screamed at the computer. (How weird…lol)

Naruto was now slurping his ramen and was staring at the screen. Knowing Naruto he was dead curious. And you know what people say…curiosity killed the cat. Or the fox.

Naruto clicked the link that opened up another window. This contained a video.

"YAY! A free movie!" Naruto screeched.

Naruto quickly gulped down the soup, forgetting it was hot and spicy…so he started to scream "Ahhh to spicy, and hot!" Then we see the blonde running to the kitchen to get water.

The video was still downloading then it started to play.

**Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
we got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting**

**Shakira, Shakira**

Naruto's head popped out of the kitchen as he said "Oh its Shakira, Hips Don't Lie".

Sooner on Naruto danced out of the kitchen to his computer.

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**

Naruto sat on his computer chair now singing along.

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad**

Then a woman with yellowish blonde black hair came out singing in a silk dress.

"Shakira!" Naruto yelled as he was proud to state she was the singer and owner of the song.

As the song went on Naruto was bobbing his head side to side as he was singing. With his eyes closed.

**And I'm starting to feel its right  
all the attraction, the tension  
don't you see baby, this is perfection**

Then when Naruto opened his eyes to see Shakira dancing and singing he found a girl with short violet blue hair in a two piece dress. One of the Latin dresses.

It was white and cotton like. But she was wearing a small light sweater.

Naruto wanted to see the face but he found it rather hard since he could only see the back of the dancing girl.

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing**

He watched her dance her sway the backside. Following to the rhythm off the song.

Naruto's stomach growled again saying he was hungry for ramen. As he stood up to head for the kitchen. When he glanced at the screen he expected the unexpected.

The girl turned around showing her face, but the thing that caught his eyes were her pearly white, pupil less eyes.

**And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it**

This girl…No woman was Hinata!

Since Naruto can fully see Hinata from the front. He finds himself staring at her dancing form that was still following to the beat. And he was blushing red now.

She looked very lusting and beautiful. To Naruto she does look beautiful but since she is practically half naked she looked tempting. He wanted to kiss her right her and right now.

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**

**  
Shakira, Shakira**

But it was the computer screen so our little blonde…blushing friend ended up smacking his face onto the screen, talk about controlling himself.

Then we hear a growl again from his stomach.

Naruto wanted to pause the video and get ramen but her dancing made him stay. I guess Ramen isn't what Naruto desires for. Then we see Hinata removing her sweater revealing Hinata in a bra like top. And now Naruto was drooling a river.

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

She had the curviest curves he had ever seen. And he thought she looked sexier then his own sexy no jutsu.

Then she was swaying, moving her arms and shaking her hip lusting Naruto more.

And we see Naruto blushing, and whimpering like a puppy watching the tempting video, biting onto his magically appeared pillow.

**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto**

Suddenly there is water pouring onto Hinata's dancing form making her dress transparent. And she was still dancing like nothing happened! And to believe she was the shy quiet one.

She was almost naked now! And all Naruto did was drool more and…his nose bled. And he was blushing madly then ever.

**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection**

He was sweaty now. Even though he was sweating from the ramen early on today he was sweating drooling and nose bleeding an ocean. (EW)

**No fighting  
No fighting**

Later on the video ended. And Naruto was still blushing from the video.

Then he thought… "…WHY WAS HINATA IN THAT VIDEO?"

Naruto was mad yet still blushing. When he scrolled down on the video he saw a comment box. And he happened to type:

**Oi Stupid director how come Hinata was in this video dancing and swaying and stuff! Im going to beat the Crap out of you if you forced her to do these stuff!**

**Naruto-**

Feeling very proud of his complain we hear a growl for the nth time.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto whined as he was impatient. Thinking about when he made the cup ramen he decided to go eat ramen at the ramen bar. (I forgot the name so bare with me people)

When he arrived he quickly ordered the ramen and was eating down fast. The he started to choke. (Remember to chew first Naruto!)

Naruto was coughing and choking until he saw a hand offering him water.

Naruto took the water and gulped down fast. "Another ramen please!" Naruto yelled then Naruto said "Thanks!" as he faced his savior.

And he happened to meet Hinata.

Flashes of the video of Hinata in the transparent dress appeared onto his mind as he now saw Hinata in that very same dress.

"Na...Naruto-kun…a...rree yoo...u oo...kay?" Hinata stuttered.

"H...Hinata!" Naruto yelled quite shocked.

Then red liquid started to drip down from his nose.

"Naru...to-kun!" Hinata said alarmed from the blood.

Naruto just passed out from the tension falling off from his chair.

"Naru...to-kun...wa...ke...up!" Hinata said as she was now kneeling down next to Naruto's unconscious body, smacking his cheeks lightly.

"Here's your ramen sir"

Usually Naruto would have been up and worried free but he was still out cold.

So what do you desire more Naruto? Ramen…or an almost naked Hinata?

Hahaha I finished Naruto's part of the story…I would have made him pounce on Hinata and turn up the heat but then Hinata would usually faint. Then I remembered the episode where Hinata came face to face with Naruto at the hospital then she passed out…so I thought how about Naruto Passes out? Hahaha xD well hope you enjoyed.

* * *

Someone requested this so I thought I would write it xD well enjoy the pure humor. Plus creepy-ness.

**BONUS**

**Hips Don't Lie: Never check someone else's e-mail KABUTO!**

Sound village was now quiet and unexpectedly peaceful.

The scary snake creep-o cough cough Orochimaru was playing Maple story and yet he calls it Chibi violence. Since the characters are Chibi and they fight so wa-la! Chibi violence. Or Chibi abuse but that's another story.

After an hour of playing Maple story or Chibi violence Orochimaru grew bored and annoyed by the game now. So he decided to e-mail Sasuke about his undying love. (To bad he doesn't have a heart... lol)

After he finished sending his mail he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" said the snake bastard…cough...I mean Orochimaru.

Then came in Kabuto. Orochimaru's henchman… or nurse… I mean doctor.

Kabuto came in his usual outfit …the nurse outfit… COUGH I mean…his cloths from the chunin exam which he failed numerous times even though he took it over 5 times now and I think he still it on with the story.

"Orochimaru-sama the meeting is starting right now" Kabuto said.

"Ah yes the meeting" Orochimaru said as he went out the door.

Kabuto was told to stay in Orochimaru's room until the meeting was over.

_Ding_!

Kabuto turned his head to the computer, which said "you have 1 new e-mail."

Kabuto was curious so he sat on the computer chair and opened the mail.

Finding:

**Would you like to know you desire? Would you want to know what you really want? Aren't you really confused about life...if it's a yes to any of these questions click the bottom link.**

"What on earth is this?" Kabuto said to himself.

Kabuto then clicked onto the link opening the link. Which was a video. As the video started he saw a yellowish blonde black haired women singing and swaying. Then he saw Orochimaru dancing in a silk dress….

**This scene was censored because of scenes you should NOT see. No one under 50 yrs old is allowed to watch this scene.**

Orochimaru walked back to his room as the meeting was over, and he saw Kabuto on the floor with a very bloody nose out cold on the floor.

"Kabuto what is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru yelled.

Quickly snapping back to his senses Kabuto stood up facing his superior.

"Well? I'm waiting." Orochimaru said.

Then we see a very blush-y Kabuto as he said "Oh baby I won't be fighting you…" Kabuto said as he pounced onto a very confusing Orochimaru and things started to…heat up... or just went gross and creepy.

Fin.

Lol okay I am done! I have a feeling why Kabuto said "Oh baby I won' be fighting you". Well you know in chapter one Sakura in the video sang "no fighting no fighting" well Orochimaru did the same in the video. And Kabuto happened to remember that then he pounced to make…cough cough... That part will also be censored…along with Orochimaru in a skirt... COUGH! Well I hoped you enjoyed

Next chapter is Neji and Shikamaru and they're… troubles. Lol well review please P.S Next chapter is the last but I have a upcoming song fic for Sasuke's upcoming b-day … SASUSAKU!


	4. End

Wow after almost 2-3 years I finally decided to come back. I'm so sorry for those who waited for this story/chapter. But I decided to drop this story because I lost interest in this plot because recapping once again, I wrote these 2-3 years ago. However, like anyone else I do hate it when authors kill their story and leave with a lot of questions, so I will summarize the story.

* * *

Neji Story is basically, he was training, and he went home to shower/get changed. As he was changing, he noticed his computer was on so he takes a look. Cue tenten's seduction. Neji after a nose bleed, dirty thoughts and other things you guys can come up with decides he should go out for a walk to clear his dirty perverted mind. He does he passes by a bath house, hears ten ten's voice, and he couldn't help it but (he did it on purpose pftt) he activated his byakugan (Yeah you only see chakra but for this sake, he could see more) so he see a nude Ten Ten, nose bleed he passes out.

Shikamaru was probably the most challenging one to think of but basically he was fixing a computer, checked his e-mail to see if the computer was functioning, found the e-mail bloody nose, outraged. He goes off to see Ino, he is blunt and asks her up front if she was in a dirty music video, she is surprised asking how he knew (she was in another music video, lets pretend it's one of the opening or ending for Naruto Shippuuden). And he becomes all jealous and yells, "I do not want any other men to look at you!" And he makes out and yeah.

But basically that's the end of this . ): Sorry for keeping you so long and giving a crappy summary what happens.

* * *

I suck for leaving you guys hanging and I'm really sorry but I have a new story for Sasuke and Sakura. And I do plan to finish it. So please check it out!


End file.
